<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Au revoir by napolick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401487">Au revoir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick'>napolick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>17th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, Kissing, M/M, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бутвиль, распоследний дуэлянт, готов был хоть семь раз на неделе нарушать эдикты, но понял слишком поздно, что делал это только ради одного человека. Словно мальчишка дёргал девчонку за косы. Монморанси влюбился, и эта любовь стоила ему жизни.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>François de Montmorency-Bouteville/Armand-Jean de Richelieu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Au revoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа изначально была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 5 февраля 2018 года.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бутвиль проиграл. Проиграл на дуэли с самой фортуной, которая обычно была на его стороне. Граф понимал, что после стольких дуэлей его вряд ли ждет помилование, но лишь с мечтательной улыбкой смотрел на потолок в камере Бастилии. Де Шапель только удивленно поднимал бровь, глядя на него. Вот ведь… неужели смерть для Франсуа милее жизни? «Нет, друг мой, — отвечал тот. — Жизнь важна по-своему, но порой о её важности совершенно забываешь, когда разговор заходит о… делах любовных», — и усмехнулся с долей отчаяния. Элизабет, милая Элизабет, ты прекрасный друг и верная жена, но сердце де Монморанси уже как двадцать две дуэли принадлежит другому человеку. Надеяться на благосклонность этого человека не стоило, ведь Бутвиль свою любовь выражал несколько необычным способом. Словно мелкий мальчишка дергает девчонку за косы, желая привлечь её внимание. Только девчонки чаще всего обижаются, то же самое случилось и с любовью графа.</p>
<p>      Бутвиль не расстроился даже тогда, когда им вынесли ужасный приговор и перевезли в Консьержери. Монморанси попросил лишь одного — аудиенции с кардиналом Ришелье, который и приказал его казнить. «Это моя последняя просьба», — проговорил дуэлянт с отчаянием в голосе. Дю Плесси согласился, и, казалось, Франсуа был даже счастлив.</p>
<p>— Вы просили встречи со мной, — проговорил великий кардинал, задумчивым взглядом смотря на приговоренного к смерти. Но Бутвиль совсем не выглядел, словно жалкий проситель, желающий спасти свою никчемную жизнь. В глазах графа был лишь странный блеск, непонятный Ришелье. Дуэлянт молчал, прижав шляпу с изрядно потрепанным пером к груди. Перо это помнило много дуэлей и драк в трактирах, погони от стражи и кучу авантюр, в который Монморанси никогда не отказывался участвовать.</p>
<p>— Да, Ваше Преосвященство, — тихо сказал дуэлянт, делая шаг к кардинальскому столу. На одной его стороне лежали карты, исчерченные вдоль и поперек, а с другой стороны по-царски развалился большой черный кот. Должно быть, Люцифер. Франсуа подошел ближе и аккуратно погладил его между ушами. Кот заворчал, махнул хвостом, но голову не убирал. — Чудесное создание, господин кардинал… — завороженно смотря на Люцифера, прошептал Бутвиль. Ришелье опешил от действий графа, словно тот не кота, а его погладил.</p>
<p>— Ведь я отсрочил вашу казнь не для того, чтобы вы гладили моих кошек? — поднял бровь дю Плесси, убирая Люцифера к себе на колени. Слова о казни отнюдь не испугали графа, он лишь слабо ухмыльнулся. Обошел стол, вставая рядом с кардиналом, который, однако, не отодвинулся, зная, что у дуэлянта нет оружия.</p>
<p>— Право, действительно не для этого… — промурлыкал Монморанси, бахнувшись на колени и поцеловав Ришелье, крепко обнимая его за шею. Сколько отчаяния было в этом поцелуе, отдававшем горечью и болью безответной и запретной любви. Любви к тому, кто является воплощением святости в глазах Бутвиля, кто никогда не позволит себе делать того, что посмел совершить он. Кардинал рыкнул, оттолкнув от себя потерявшего голову молодого мужчину, который с какой-то безумной радостью ощущал боль в плече.</p>
<p>— Стража!</p>
<p>      Это слово для Бутвиля было истинным приговором. Но граф ничего не сделал, не попытался сбежать, когда его возвращали в Консьержери. Храбрый дуэлянт только посмотрел в чистое голубое небо, когда его везли на Гревскую площадь. Любовь стоила ему всего, но разве это так важно? Любовь для несчастного Монморанси была важнее жизни. И птица, парившая в небесах, была словно душа самого графа. Смерть… да, где-то в глубине души умирать не хотелось. Но если он будет, словно эта летящая птица… Ах, право, нет тогда разницы между жизнью и смертью!</p>
<p>      Вид плахи был не из лучших, а палач… Палач, пожалуй, был человеком благородным, несмотря на свою должность. Не стал торопить, дал помолиться, пока народ снизу рассматривал приговоренных, словно те были интересными букашками. Бутвиль презрительно скривился. Как же прогнили люди внутри, что чья-то гибель кажется для них развлечением… Но ведь Монморанси, убивая своих противников, сам был, словно эти лицемеры. От неожиданно ударившей в голову мысли дуэлянт резко выдохнул, будто бы очнувшись. Дернул головой и с удивлением, которого старался не показывать, смотрел прямо в глаза Ришелье, который инкогнито явился на казнь. Это словно придало силы упавшему было духу графа. Дю Плесси не был зол.</p>
<p>      Глянув на палача, протянувшего ему повязку, Бутвиль отрицательно качнул головой. Не стоит, он хочет в последние минуты своей жизни видеть любимого человека. Сердце дуэлянта заполошно билось, когда он положил голову на плаху. Только пристальный взгляд кардинала удерживал его на месте, завораживал. Как же хочется жить! Ради него, только ради него!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Дю Плесси невольно отвел взгляд от лица Монморанси, когда над ним опасно блеснуло лезвие топора. Люди что-то заговорили, а Ришелье отошел в сторону, подальше от места казни, окропленного кровью. Поцелуй этого человека он не забудет никогда, кардиналу было искренне жаль его. Наверное, еще никто не любил его такой отчаянной любовью, которая свела Бутвиля в могилу. Франция лишилась хорошего солдата, а сам Арман потерял того, за кем он так долго охотился. И, быть может, он потерял что-то гораздо большее…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>